Enlightenment
by MissSimpleton
Summary: Unaware of your true identity, you walk the earth with one true purpose… To protect L... An L x reader fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Unaware of your true identity, you walk the earth with one true purpose… To protect L **_

**Hola mi amigos! Gunna write an L (from death note) and reader fanfic! I might make it several chapters long… not sure yet… Hope you like it!**

**Now, I might change the story a wee bit from the actual thing in Death Note, Hope you don't mind :D and btw, (Y/A) stands for – (YOUR/ALIAS) :D you may come across this several times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of the characters (except the ones I make up).**

You sighed as you drummed your fingers on the side of your head, leaning on an arm rest at L's temporary hotel room. You joined the Kira case at least a month after it had started as you were still at university, but you had finished and joined the police force. You had been asked if you wanted to join the Kira case. Obviously, you had instantly accepted.

You were bored out of your mind though. Just sitting there and waiting for Matsuda to come back so you could start the meeting. You sighed again, slumping over the edge of the chair, annoyed. You were sat next to L who was sitting in his unusual seating position that you still had to get used to.

"Sorry I'm late…" Matsuda said as he came in, face flustered.

"Glad you could join us Matsuda." L said in his monotone voice.

"Took your time." You mumbled in annoyance, looking down at the floor, still in the same position.

"Now, now (Y/N), there's no need to be grumpy." L teased, but his voice still in that same monotone voice.

You looked at L and glared at him. A flicker of amusement crossed his face, but was replaced instantly with his normal, dismal one. You narrowed your eyes and sighed with exasperation, sitting up and sitting crossed legged on the sofa. You drummed your fingers on your knee as you waited for L to speak.

"Now, as we all know twelve of our F.B.I. agents have died. Since Matsuda was not here to see this clip of one of the F.B.I agents deaths, Raye Penber, we will watch it again.. Feel free to share any thoughts, on it no matter how trivial. Aizawa, could you please play the footage." L said, sitting in his usual sitting position.

Everyone watched contently through the video, taking in every bit of information about it, from when Raye Penber got onto the train, to when he died on the platform.

"Anything to say?" Asked L, pausing the tape

"In the part where he is going onto the train he has an envelope, and when you go to when he is off of the train, it's gone." You say, looking at L.

"That's exactly what I was thinking…" L mumbled, looking at you for a brief moment before he looked back at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"Look here… He is holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." L said, a slight purr in his voice as he rewound the footage.

Aizawa's eyes widened marginally as he said "You're right! It's there under his arm! But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you both actually caught that…!"

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects…" Soichiro Yagami said.

"Which means it was left on the train…" You say, looking at L who was looking back.

"Possibly. Now, watch closely at the very end here…" L then fast forwarded the video.

"It looks like he's straining his neck to look inside the train." You and L say in unison.

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Soichiro asked.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" L said rhetorically, looking out of the corner of his eye to Soichiro.

"That's impossible!" Soichiro replied, eyes full of shock.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe… There isn't any reason for him to come to the scene of his own crime… Ya know, because he can kill from a distance?" You interrupt, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe he was counting on that assumption, and thought he could get away with such a bold move." L said almost to himself, staring at the paused screen of Raye Penber looking inside the train.

"Yeah… It's pretty depressing without the lights… Can I turn them on?" You ask, but before anyone could answer, you are out of your seat and turning the lights on.

**~oOo~**

You woke up, realising you fell asleep on the sofa at L's hotel after discussing Raye Penber's death with the task force. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Someone had seemed to have put a blanket on you when you were asleep.

"So glad you could join us (Y/N)." L said, still in that same monotone voice of his.

L was standing behind the sofa opposite you, Matsuda sitting on it, Aizawa and Soichiro standing near L's form, Watari in the corner on his laptop.

Suddenly Watari's phone went off, but you weren't paying attention to what he was saying as you were still half asleep.

"I'm sure that anyone in that situation would be pretty depressed…" You heard Matsuda say, and was instantly interested.

"The Naomi Misora I knew was strong… Not to mention she was also an excellent F.B.I. agent… If anything she would be trying to catch Kira… It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead…" L muttered, pacing around the room

There was a silence as L stood on the other side of the room, his posture bad as always. He seemed to be thinking because he wasn't saying anything.

"Everyone… At this point I want to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing… In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them…" L said, still not facing everyone.

"Very well, who are these two individuals he was investigating?" Asked Soichiro Yagami.

L turned halfway, looking at Soichiro from the corner of his eye and replied "Deputy Director Kitamora, along with… Detective super intendant Yagami and their families… At this stage I would like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households…"

You grin as you watch the spectacle before you where Chief Yagami agreed to having his whole house filled with wire taps and cameras. You don't realise yourself staring at L and his slumped form, watching how he looked at the ground, his onyx hair falling around his sweet face making him look a lot more attractive than usual. You watch as the three men argue about the wire taps then, and then finally realise you were staring at L and how his Adams apple bobbed when he spoke.

"Hey, can I help install the cameras?" You then ask after everyone had stopped talking.

"I'm not sure… Watari?" L then said, looking at the old man.

"It will be fine." Watari replied, nodding his head curtly.

So later on, you and Watari went to Soichiro Yagami's house and install at least one hundred cameras in each room. You had heard a bit about Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami's son, here and there. Apparently he was incredibly smart and sporty and had killer looks, and now you were standing in his room installing cameras and tap wires. After about an hour or so of installing cameras, you and Watari went back to the hotel.

"Were you successful?" Asked L when we came into the room.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki." Said Watari curtly, nodding his head.

"Good, let's see now… Ah look Chief, your son is home." L said, looking at the screen showing Light Yagami coming in the front door.

You looked at Light and the way he was very cautious about his door. You narrowed your eyes at him. Obviously L thought he was Kira, you had to admit you thought so too. Just looking at the way he was so cautious and the way he held his head practically screamed _Kira_, you didn't say anything though.

"I want your son to join the task force, Soichiro…" L then said, reaching for a chocolate on the table in front of him.

Soichiro's eyes widened, as did yours.

"What!?" You exclaimed, almost falling off the sofa you were sitting on from shock.

"I believe he could be of some help to us… I met him at that freshman speech and had a tennis match with him. I believe his deductive skills are needed. And on the off chance that he really is Kira and kills one of us, it will be definite that Light Yagami is Kira." L then said, still looking at the screen with his thumb to his mouth.

You then grin, suddenly realising L's plan "Genius."

"Thank you." L said, a small smile playing at his lips as he looked at your grinning face.

~oOo~

Several weeks later and Light Yagami was on the task force helping out with the Kira case, but you knew Light was Kira. You didn't have any evidence, but the moment he started talking, you were even surer that he was Kira.

You were researching the second Kira right now at task force headquarters, looking over the messages that the second Kira had sent to be published on Sakura T.V. You, L and Light were the only people on the bottom floor at the moment.

"Do you still believe I'm Kira, Ryuuzaki?" Asked Light, feigning innocence.

"Yes. It's only about five percent, but I still think you are Kira." L replied coolly, eating a strawberry shortcake.

"Hey, L, where did you get that cake?" You then ask, eyeing his cake with keen eyes, licking your lips unconsciously.

"You want some?" L then asked, putting a bit in his mouth again and facing you, teasing you.

You narrowed your eyes slightly and then said "Yeah."

"Hmm… Come here for a second…" L then said, picking up another piece on his fork.

Your eyes widened and then narrowed as you cautiously got up from your place two seats away from L (Light was in between you two). You walked by where he was seated and he turned his chair rapidly, facing you suddenly. He held his fork up to your face and you stared at it, a confused look on your face.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." L said as he put the fork to your mouth.

Your face immediately relaxed as he said that and you opened your pink, plump lips, letting L put the fork in your mouth. You opened your eyes, not realising that you had closed them in the first place and looked down at L, who was staring up at you. Your face immediately flushed a deep crimson as you stepped back slightly and walked back to your seat. Light seemed unfazed by what happened, but when you looked at his fist you could see it was curled up, his knuckles white. You smirked at that. You were smirking because Light was jealous. You didn't like Light at all. You despised him from the moment you set eyes on his arrogant, over confident face.

You looked at Light from your peripheral vision only to see him glaring at his screen. You started grinning and decided to tease him. You sighed and crossed your legs towards Light, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. You let your (H/C) hair flow down on the right side of your head, exposing your smooth, (S/C) neck to Light, and also L if he was looking. You looked at Light from the corner of your eye only to see his body rigid. He was looking right at your body. You lifted your head and turned it slightly, catching Light's attention and looking him right in the face.

You looked right into those honey brown eyes of his. They looked glazed over and his pupils dilated when he looked at you. You smirked slightly at that, but Light noticed and scowled at you. Your smirk grew wider. You had tarnished Light Yagami's usually cool demeanour. He was getting frustrated and fidgety.

"What's wrong Light?" L then asked, interrupting yours and Light's inner battle.

Light stiffened, but then relaxed and turned towards L "Nothing Ryuuzaki? Why?"

"Because you seemed a bit nervous for a second there. You were fidgeting a lot," L replied coolly, glancing at Light from the corner of his eye "Is (Y/A) teasing you? Don't worry if she is, she does that a lot. You'll get used to it."

You scoffed and then turned to your computer fully, pretending like you did nothing.

"Hey… What's that…? Right there, look." You then say, pointing to the monitor above you.

You were looking at the front entrance. It seemed like someone was trying to sneak in.

"It's probably Matsuda." L said, uninterested.

"Ryuuzaki." You say, looking straight at L, an annoyed look plastered on your face.

L sighed "Yes?"

"I'm not stup-" You started before you heard a loud clattering in the hallway.

You look back to the monitor to see the door wide open.

"Someone's inside…" Light whispered quietly.

"Hide…" L said, authority in his voice.

You got up quietly and ran behind the door, bending. When you looked back over to the computers you saw Light and L had disappeared from sight, and you were practically able to be seen by anyone who walked through that door,

You felt a hand grasp you wrist and you gasped as the person pulled you towards them. You then found yourself staring up into dark, onyx eyes. L had his arms around your body, crushing you towards him. You felt your face flush as you felt L's cool breath on your cheek. L then put one long, pale finger up to his lips and pursed his lips slightly, telling you to be quiet. You felt yourself staring at L's lips then, not being able to tear your eyes off of it. Luckily when you eventually looked up, L was no longer looking down at you, but at something behind you.

"How very sweet." Said a mysterious voice, making you freeze in place, your heart thundering in your ears.

**DONE! Yay :P right, so, tell me how ya feel about it with a review :D and tell me if it needs any improving or correcting please :D THANK YOUS :D :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right then, HOLA MI AMIGOS! Sorry I took so long :P Bet you missed me ;D Jokes :P**

**Here is le chapterrrr 2! **** Now, you shall see le killer :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF LE CHARACTERS! (Except the ones I make up) ****Now… ****where were we…**

"How very sweet." Said a mysterious voice, making you freeze in place, your heart thundering in your ears.

You turned your head slightly, trying to get a glimpse of the source of the noise. You narrowed your eyes in confusion as you saw a head of black hair matched with very pale skin, wearing a white short sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. You immediately thought that it was L, but he was holding you, so it couldn't be him… Could it?

"If you're thinking I'm L, I'm not." Said the man, as though reading your thoughts.

Your eyes widened. You tried turning around to get a better look at the mysterious man behind you, but L's grip was like iron. You looked up at the said man only to see his eyes even wider than usual, a look of fear on his face.

"Ryuuzaki?" You then ask quietly, looking up at him.

The man then laughed spitefully. It was an evil laugh, sending shivers up your spine.

You then eventually pushed out of L's grip, trying to force him to let go of you. He wouldn't let go though, he just held on tighter as you tried to struggle out of his grip.

"I wouldn't bother, (Y/N)." The man then said, a very twisted smirk crawling on his face.

You froze in place, stopping your struggle completely. You turned your head to look at the man from where L still held you close to him; like you were a plush toy and he were a scared child.

"How do you know my name?" You asked, authority in your voice.

"I can see it… Floating above your pretty little head." Said the man, smiling slightly.

L then finally let you go, backing away and falling on his behind in the process. He let out a small yell of alarm. You had never seen this side to L, apart from when you were listening to the tapes that Kira number two had sent Kira number one about shinigami.

You then turned around fully, facing the man and finally able to see him properly. He looked like a replica of L, although his eyes were a different colour and weren't like L's owl like ones, his hair was a little better kept. He held an extremely sharp knife in his hand, swinging it by his side leisurely.

"Who are you?" You then asked, your eyes narrowed.

"I go by many names… B… B.B… Rue Ryuuzaki…" The man said casually, inspecting his knife and running a slim finger on the edge.

Your eyes widened slightly, remembering those names from somewhere… Suddenly, realisation hit you.

"B.B… From The Los Angeles _B.B. Murder Cases… I thought you killed yourself?" You then sa__id__, staring at the man in front of you._

_"Correctomundo!" Exclaimed B._

_You jumped slightly at his outburst. B smirked ev__illy, his eyes then changed colour to..__.__ Red?_

_"I'm __torn on whether to kill you or not… __L__… But it looks like you have quite a while of your life left… And you, L's girlfriend, you have much life left as well…" B mumbled, chewing his nails._

_"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" You suddenly burst out, your face turnin__g crimson._

_B smirked "I am standing here, deadly weapon in hand, and all you're worrying about is that I mistook you for L's lady friend?"_

_Your face __went eve__n redder__ as he said that__. You had to get out of there, and quick._

"What do you want?" L suddenly asked, on his feet again.

"I came here with the intent to _kill _of course." B replied snidely.

"Yes, we can see that, but _why_." L then asked, his owl eyes narrowing.

"Because I want to prove that _I_, Beyond Birthday, am better than _you_, L." B replied, his twisted smirk becoming even more twisted.

L hummed and put his thumb to his mouth, calculating the situation he was in.

"I guess you unhooked all of the cameras and wire taps before you got here…" L mumbled.

You looked behind B to see Light coming up behind him with a chair. He then swung the chair at full force, but when the chair came in collision with B, he hadn't moved a bit. His head turned around slowly, his face completely neutral, only adding to his creepy look.

"Now, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit people, Light Yagami? " Asked B, another smile creeping onto his face.

He swung his arm back, trying to hit Light with the knife he held in his hand. You jumped forward, trying to stop B from harming Light.

"Stop!" You shouted, grabbing B's arm.

"Oh, how brave of you." Cooed B, looking down at you.

His other arm grabbed your hair, making you yelp in pain.

"(Y/N)!" Shouted L, running forward to help you.

Light then grabbed the knife out of B's hand and threw it as far as he could, then attempted at getting B's arms off of you. L also did the same, grabbing B's hands and trying to loosen his iron grip.

You yelped again, kicking at B with all your might.

"Three against one is definitely not fair, oh well." B said with another creepy grin.

He then twisted out of Light's, L's and your grip, jumping out of reach like a cat.

"Until next time, my friends." He said, and then ran out of the door.

You ran out after him in an attempt to catch him, but he was gone. You cursed under your breath and went back into the room.

"He disappeared." You said to Light and L.

Suddenly you collapsed against the wall with your back, your head tilted up. You slid down until you were sitting on the floor and then put your head in your hands. You could have died tonight.

"What if he's Kira?" Light then asked.

"No, that's definitely not Kira. That's B. He is a murderer, yes, but one that was thought to have died. It's complicated." You scoffed, tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

'_Could have died.'_

"Hey, are you okay (Y/N)?" Asked Light, concern in his voice.

"Just great." You reply, head still in hands.

'_Could have died.'_

"Come with me (Y/N)." L then said, turning his back and walking to the elevator.

You waited a while but then eventually got up, walking over to L.

"Stay here, Light. B could come back and if he does, we need someone to be here. Call the number I gave you in case he does come." L said, looking back with the corner of his eye.

"I don't think he's going to come back." Light said stubbornly.

"Yes, it is possible he might not come back. But he may count on that and sneak back inside. There's only a slight chance, around five to ten percent, but it is still possible. Now stay here." L then pressed the button on the elevator.

Light didn't reply. He walked back to the computer he was at before, trying to keep his cool.

You and L went into the elevator, going up to your floor. You leaned back on the railing and sighed, hands gripping onto the metal. The mirror behind you cooled your head down, calming you. You then lifted your head and looked into the mirror in front of you, only to see L's reflection looking at you. Your faced heated up and you looked to your right and at the floor so you wouldn't have to look at L.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" L then asked.

Your head snapped up in alarm at the sound of his voice. You looked at L to see he was looking back at you again.

He just looked at you, waiting for you to answer. Your face reddened when you realized you were staring and hadn't replied yet.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken I guess…" You replied, rubbing your face with your hand.

L hummed and rubbed his leg with his foot awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. The both of you came to your floor and went into the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" You asked, sitting on the sofa.

L walked over and sat on the sofa opposite you "The investigation will go nowhere unless we catch Light out somehow… And that's where you come in…"

"What?" You asked, your eyes going wide.

Suddenly, L stood on the table, his face leaning into yours. You backed away, uncomfortable with the proximity, but L went in closer and placed his arms by your shoulders, pinning you to the sofa.

"I need you to get close with Light. Get as close to him as you can. Stop at nothing to get any information from him." He whispered into your ear, making you shiver as his voice purred next to you.

Your face went red as L placed his face in front of yours again, deep onyx eyes boring into you.

"Can you do that?" He then asked, fully aware of Light watching you both.

You nodded your head quickly, waiting for L to give your personal space back. He then did a small smile and went back to the sofa he was sitting on. You didn't get L sometimes… In fact, you didn't get him at all, which was what made you like working with him so much. He was mysterious.

"Now that that's settled, you should get some sleep," L said, standing up to leave "Do you mind if I make myself some tea?"

"I'm not tired though." You protested stubbornly.

L walked over to the kitchen and called "It's bad for your health to skip sleep."

"Says you." You teased.

"Very funny. But I eat sweet things to help me stay awake." He replied.

"You'll get fat if you're not careful. Maybe you should exercise." You said, continuing with your teasing.

"I heard that you burn calories when you use your brain, you should try it." L countered with a small smirk, walking back into the room with two teas.

"What a dear." You smirk.

"Ha-ha, you truly are hilarious (Y/N)." L said with his monotone voice, his face neutral.

"Oh come on, you could laugh a little more enthusiastically, I _am _hilarious after all. And you know it." You say, grinning toothily.

That made L's smile slightly wider, his onyx eyes shining.

"See! I made you smile! Hey, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh… Laugh for me Ryuuzaki." You say, a flirtatious tone in your voice.

"Laugh? Ha-ha." He said, mock laughing.

"No silly, I meant a_ real_ laugh." You sigh and lean back into the sofa, glad that he was oblivious to your flirting.

"Well, there would have to be something funny." L replied, leaning back into the sofa as well.

"Yeah, but you always seem to lock your emotions. Let lose sometimes." You said, kicking your feet on the coffee table.

"You see (Y/N), I can't do any of that. I have to be on full alert and not let my emotions run wild fire. If I do that, I may get too close to someone, and someone may find out about that person and kill them or torture them. You have to think about these things." L replied, sipping his tea.

"Huh… I never thought of that."

"I know. Maybe you should try that thing called thinking and burn some calories." L said with a small smirk.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." You smile.

"Hey, I could say worse things. I'm being nice to you, (Y/N)."

You feel your phone vibrating in your pocket and go to get it out, but before you can see who's calling, L has the phone.

"Hello?" L asked.

**CLIFFHANGERR! Mwahahahah :D**

**Right, so, leave a review please :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA! I'm bacckkk! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! DX**

**Now, let's see what is happening :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

"Hello?" L asked.

"Hello L. I want you to leave the building and go outside." Said a distorted voice.

"Why?" L asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I can kill your friends easily, perhaps in around… I don't know, forty seconds?" The voice said, and then suddenly the line went dead.

L gave your phone back, rushing towards the elevator.

"Ryuuzaki? What's wrong? Is B here again?" You asked, your heart racing.

"Stay there, I'll be back. Or not…" L mumbled, pressing on the elevator button repeatedly.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki! I'll come with you!" You compromised, walking over to him.

"No. Stay here." L said as the elevator doors opened.

'_Hopefully Light will be watching on cctv and will see what happen__s__… If they haven't been disconne__cted…' _L thought to himself, biting his thumb in the elevator.

As L was in the elevator, you decided to run down the stairs as fast as you could. You ran down one floor, and then another, and another until you finally got to the bottom. You looked over at the elevator to see the doors opening, and then you ran for L, tackling him against the wall.

"What's going on, Ryuuzaki? Where are you going?" You asked, pinning his arms with your hands, pressing yourself up against him so he couldn't move.

"Move, else we will all die." He said, making you tense.

He shoved past you and walked towards the doors, saying "don't follow me," as he walked out.

You followed him anyway, peeking out of a window to see that L was no longer there. You ran out of the doors and looked around you, only to see L on someone's back.

"Ryuuzaki!" You exclaimed.

You ran back inside, figuring out what you were going to do next when you got back inside. By the time you got to Light, you had already made up a plan. You told Light what happened, not waiting for him to answer. He was soon phoning Watari, who said he would handle it, but you couldn't wait. You decided to make a new plan by yourself, running outside and in the direction where L had been taken.

You listened carefully around you, hearing footsteps here and there. Eventually you were able to see B's back, with L slung over it.

"Ryuuzaki!" You exclaimed, adrenaline making you run faster.

You dove for B and tackled him to the ground, making all three of you fall to the ground. You grunted as the wind was blown out of you, but luckily B had the same effect. Adrenaline was still pumping through your veins, so you decided to take advantage of that.

You dove on B, making sure that he didn't have a chance to react. You punched him in the face as hard as you could, causing blood to trickle down the side of his lip. You took the gun you kept in your back pocket and put it next to B's head.

"Don't make any sudden movements or you're a dead man." You growled, grabbing his collar.

"(Y/N)…" L mumbled, a few feet from you.

He was on his stomach, looking at you through his hair. He had gone outside, only to be attacked from behind and knocked unconscious... He had woken up when he hit the wall.

B suddenly snatched the gun out of your hands then got on top of you while you had let your guard down for that split second. He took his knife out and slowly sliced your arms in different places. You screamed in pain as he started mutilating your body. He laughed as he listened to your distress.

L got up and staggered close enough so he could throw himself at B, knocking him off of you. The both of them rolled in different directions.

"Aww, is little L trying to save his girlfriend?" B taunted, wiping his hands on his jeans as he stood up.

L stood as well and wiped his mouth before saying "Don't touch her again."

B smirked as the sound of sirens grew closer "It's just as I thought. It seems that I can't kill you today. It's not your time."

A rope ladder suddenly appeared and B grabbed it. He was then taken up into the starlit night sky.

"Until next time my friends!" He exclaimed, waving down with the knife, droplets of your blood dripping onto both of your faces.

"Dammit! We're too late! (Y/N)! What happened to your arms!?" Light exclaimed, running up to the both of you with police behind him.

"B." You said simply, still looking at the helicopter that was flying away.

"Don't just stand there! Get a helicopter and go after it!" Light exclaimed at the police behind him.

~oOo~

When you got back, L and Light both walked back with you to your room.

"Your arms look horrible…" Light murmured, staring at the cuts on your arm as you all walked

"The cuts look like some sort of… Symbols…" You said, staring at your arms.

"Yes, I noticed that as he was cutting them… I'm going to sound fairly sadistic now, but when he was cutting your arms, I wanted to wait for him to stop before I got him off of you to see what he wrote." L said, walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

You winced as your arm bumped into the dooway.

"Crap… I'm starting to bleed again…" You said, observing your arm.

"I'll get a bandage." Light said, going to get the first aid kit that you kept in your bathroom.

"Once you stop bleeding, I think we should investigate your arm to see if B left a message… We have to take pictures of it..." L was chewing on his thumb.

Your phone started ringing again, and as soon as you got it out, it disappeared from your hand.

"Hello? This is Matsuda Touta speaking." L said, his voice changing pitch.

You lifted and eyebrow in amusement as L tried to imitate Matsuda's high pitched voice, stifling a giggle.

"Well? Did they catch him?" Light asked, wrapping a bandage around your bleeding arm.

"No, they didn't. It seems that they lost him." L mumbled, chewing on his thumb again.

"Well that's just great… He's still out there, waiting for a chance to attack…" You sighed, leaning back into the chair as soon as Light had finished bandaging you up.

"…Tell me, (Y/N), you have friends, right?" L asked after a while, looking straight at you.

"Uhh… Yeah, why do you ask?" You replied.

"You should go meet up with them tomorrow…" L then stood up, going into the kitchen.

"Why?" You then stood up as well, folding your arms.

"Because you haven't seen them in a while, and if you don't see your friends very often, you will grow apart… Go out for a coffee to that new café downtown. It'll be good for you."

"And what if I don't want to see them tomorrow?"

"That's too bad. I've already arranged it with them." L came back into the room with a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"But what about the Kira case?" You then asked, narrowing your eyes.

"We'll be fine. I'm afraid to say that you might have been going slightly… as you say, 'stir crazy' lately…" L's voice was monotone as usual.

"Fine…"

"I knew you would agree at some point."

"Smartass…"

"What was that, (Y/N)?" L asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing." You smiled curtly, jumping onto one of the many sofa's.

"I wouldn't jump on your side like that." L said, taking a fork full of his cake into his mouth.

You winced as you hit your mutilated arm, sparks of electricity running up it.

"It's probably going to start bleeding again, and we won't be able to look at it for even longer now…" Light said, clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry! You try having your arm mutilated by some psychopath! I think you would try to forget it happened as well, wouldn't you!" You burst out suddenly.

"And there is my proof that you are going stir crazy." L then said, amused at your sudden outburst.

You huffed and sat up, crossing your arms.

"Stupid idiot… Go get diabetes with the amount of junk food that you eat…" You mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your childish sulking." L teased, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Once your arms stop bleeding, I want to take pictures of it that we will be able to investigate… I f that's okay with you, (Y/N)?" Light asked you, resting his arms on his knees.

"Sure…" You replied, smiling curtly.

~oOo~

_**The next day; L and Light at base**_

"Ryuuzaki, why did you make (Y/N) go out like that? Shouldn't one of us be with her at least?" Light asked.

"Because of several reasons, and also, I wanted to talk to you…" L replied, staring at the computer monitor.

"What about?" Light asked, sweat dropping down the side of his face.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but don't hurt (Y/N)." L said, swivelling his and looking straight at Light.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I want to hurt (Y/N)?" Light stuttered, his eyes going wide.

"Well, there are many reasons that you may want to inflict any harm to (Y/N), and so I have decided to confront you in order to warn you not to hurt her."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Do you _still _think I'm Kira!?" Light stood up, raising his hands by his sides.

"I am now five percent sure that you are Kira."

**(Quick note, L uses the number he uses, then minuses it from 100, and that is his percentage of what he really thinks. E.g. 100-5=95 - 95 would be his real answer instead. It is said that L **_**is **_**a liar :P I heard this somewhere a while ago, so it may not be 100% true… Oh weeellll :D )**

"Ryuuzaki!" Light exclaimed, his hands balling up into fists.

L turned his chair back round to the monitor "Sit down Light, you're making a racket."

Light sat down, breathing in and out slowly "Why did you send (Y/N) away today anyway?"

L then brought up some pictures on the monitor "Have a look at these marks on (Y/N)'s arms."

"You needed to send her away just so you could look at the pictures…?" Light narrowed his eyebrows.

"I believe that in the state that she was in, she may not have been able to comprehend the message inside of the marks of her arm. She may have had a breakdown, or hyperventilated. I did not mean to keep her away; she just needed air to take this in later. Do not be getting false signals, Light Yagami." L looked at Light from the corner of his eye.

'_He's acting quite jumpy today… What are you plotting, Light Yagami…_' L thought, bringing his thumb to the corner of his mouth.

**You at the caf**_**é**_

"What would you like to order?" Asked the waitress who was waiting impatiently for you and your friend to order.

"Uhm… A coffee with two sugars, no milk, and an egg sandwich please." Said your best friend.

"Strawberry shortcake and a tea with four sugars, please." You had definitely been spending too much time with L…

"Ahh crap… I need to pee, hey, if our food comes, here's my half of the money." (BF/N) said, rushing off to the toilets after handing you the money.

You sat there, sulking about what happened yesterday at base and what L had said.

Was he hiding anything from you? No… He couldn't be… Could he? But why did he have to get you out of the building.

"Hey, want some jam?" Asked someone, forcing you out of your reverie.

A jam jar was being held in front of your face by an extremely and unnaturally pale hand. Your eyes looked up the persons arm and to the face, framed by black locks. B…

**THERE YOU GOOO! I was listening to L's theme music A while writing most of this… Don't call me sad… :P**

**Until next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi amigos :D Sorry if me is late… School and stuff… PLEASE DON'T SHOOT MEH! ... Right then :D shall we see what is happening with our beloved B :D**

**BTW, quick reminder, I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF LE CHARACTERSSS!**

**And also, (BF/N) means best friend name, so you can add your best friends name in if you like :D**

**And (F/C) means favourite colour, and (BF/F/C) means best friends favourite colour :P**

**Now, ENJOY! :D**

A jam jar was being held in front of your face by an extremely and unnaturally pale hand. Your eyes looked up the persons arm and to their face, framed by black locks. B…

"B-!?" You started before he stuck a finger in your mouth.

You blushed fiercely at the action, pulling away from him. You licked your lips to find jam on the corner of your mouth and scowled.

"Not so loud, unless you want me to kill your friend in there." B grinned, putting his finger in the jar and licking it.

"What do you want?" You hissed, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Come with me." He said, starting to walk to the door.

When he didn't hear you moving, he turned around, grin on his handsome face "Come on. I promise I don't bite. Much."

You stood up cautiously and started to follow him, causing him to grin again and say "Good girl."

"You promise you won't try to kill me?" You then asked quietly, stopping once again.

"Cross my heart and lick my elbow." B said, making a cross motion over his heart, that grin still plastered on his surprisingly handsome face.

"Tell me, (Y/N), do you have any family?" B asked as you both walked down the street.

"No. I lived at an orphanage until I was eighteen, then I went to college and bought myself an apartment, and now I work with the police force." You said, looking down at the pavement.

"Interesting... Any friends?" B took another lick from his jam covered finger.

You fidgeted awkwardly and replied "Not particularly… I lost any ties to friends when I joined the police force… I didn't really open up to anyone in the police force either…"

"You're lying." B grinned creepily.

"N-no I'm not…" You said, frowning slightly.

"Then who was that person back there?" B smirked.

"I… Dammit…" You sighed.

B laughed. It sounded like a genuine laugh, but strained at the same time.

"You know, I've never laughed like that before." B smiled slightly.

"It wasn't even that funny…" You mumbled, rolling your eyes inwardly.

"You sure you don't want some jam?" B then asked, shoving a finger in your face.

You squeaked slightly at the sudden movement, jumping, but then scowled.

"No…" You looked at B.

"Fine then…" B then smirked, licking his finger from the bottom, all the way to the top.

You gulped slightly as he did that, sweat dropping.

"This arouses you, doesn't it." B then smirked.

"Excuse me!?" You shrieked, your eyes widening.

B then smirked once again, stalking towards you. You then looked at your surroundings, and then saw that he had somehow gotten you into an alleyway.

You groaned inwardly as you thought of many scenarios that could occur right at that moment, but the last thing that you thought of, happened…

You pulled away suddenly, your back hitting the wall. Yes, that's right… He had just kissed you…

"Stay away from me!" You warned, your hand reaching inside your coat to check for your revolver.

You cursed under your breath when you felt nothing there.

"Looking for something?" B grinned, casually holding your revolver.

"How did you…?" You asked, your heart beating faster and faster by the second.

B then tapped his nose twice, inclining that it was a secret. You narrowed your eyes at him, but before you could say anything, you were slammed against the wall.

You gasped out in surprise as your hands were brought above your head.

"I need you to do a job for me." B whispered in your ear.

"I… Uh…" You gulped, wishing you had never gone out now.

"I need you to get close to L, then when he least expects it, kill him." B smirked.

"And if I refuse?" You gulped.

"Well… Let's just say that you don't want to know…" B pulled away slightly to look at your face.

You took all emotion from your face, not wanting to let B see any weak spots from you.

"Well then… That's too bad!" You shouted, jumping up from both feet and kicking B in the stomach.

You feel the ground as B let go of your arms, but got up quickly and started running back to where she had left her friend.

"You can run but you can't hide!" You heard B groan from inside the alleyway.

You weaved in and out of people, trying your hardest to get back and warn your friend.

"(BF/N)! (BF/N)! You need to come with me!" You shouted when you saw (BF/N) walking out of the building.

"Where have you been!?" She shouted, the anger present on her face.

"No time to explain! Come with me!" You rushed out, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's going on!" She shouted once again.

"You are going to die unless you come with me! Come on!" You pleaded, desperate to get her out of here.

"What…?" She said, her eyes going wide.

"Just come on!" You said, exasperation showing through your cool demeanour.

She didn't say anything as you both ran to L's base. When you both got there, you shut the door and locked it.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around the small entrance part.

"I'll explain inside." You said, opening the door to the room where L was in.

"Ah, (Y/N), I see you're back from seeing your friend," L said, not looking "And now, tell me, why is she here?"

"Look, I'll explain once we are upstairs." You said, walking over to the elevator.

"And why not here?" He spun around in his chair.

"Please L! Just trust me!" You said, getting agitated.

"My, my. It _must _be serious, little (Y/N) is getting angry." L smirked slightly.

You pressed the button to the elevator and heard L getting up.

"Who's he?" (BF/N) asked, staring at L curiously.

"He's… My boss? I guess?" You said, looking over to L "And it's rude to stare…"

"Sorry… He's just really cute…In a sort of messed up emo way…" Your friend smiled slightly.

You could feel jealousy rising in your stomach, and you didn't know why... You didn't like L? Did you…? No… That couldn't be it… But maybe it was…

You shook your head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were running through your brain, but the jealousy still held in the very pit of you.

When you got up to your floor and went in to the living room part, you explained everything that had happened between you and B.

"Wait, wait, and wait! I want a full explanation! What's going on!? Who is this 'B' and who is this 'Kira'!?" (BF/N) demanded, her brows furrowing.

"You don't know who Kira is…?" You lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"No? Should I…?" Your friends' eyes widened.

"He's only to most deadly killer alive!" You laughed out loud, truly amused that your best friend didn't know who Kira was.

"Have you found out who it is?" She asked.

L then interrupted "We believe that it is Light Yagami… He is our number one suspect…"

"Why don't you lock him up then?" (BF/N) asked.

"Because we do not hold any solid evidence for him being Kira." L then got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Well that sucks!" (BF/N) sighed, flopping back into the sofa.

"Remind me of why your… Friend… Is here again, (Y/N)." L then asked through a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Because I think that she is in danger of being killed by B, so I think that she should stay here." You stated simply.

L hummed and ate another bite of his cake.

"(Y/N)! I heard B attacked you...! Who's this?" Light barged into the living room.

"(BF/N), this is Light, Light, this is (BF/N)." You said, staring at (BF/N) so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"You're cute… I mean… Hi! Heheh…" (BF/N) blurted out, blushing awkwardly.

You inwardly face palmed yourself, then gagged when Light smirked, obviously seeing (BF/N)'s attraction towards him.

"Light Yagami, I suggest to you not to try and make a move on dear (BF/N). I do recall you being in a relationship with Misa Amane?" L said through a mouth full of cake.

(BF/N)'s face fell as L said that, and the smirk that had been plastered on Light's face vanished into thin air.

"So, what's going on?" Light then asked, leaning against the wall.

You scoffed at his attempt to look cool, but told him everything that had happened.

"So that means your friend (BF/N) is in danger of being attacked as well? Damn…" Light said, scratching the back of his neck.

"(BF/N), I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with us for the mean time." L said, placing his plate on the coffee table.

"What about my roommate and my job?" (BF/N) asked, sitting forward.

"I will have Watari sort all of it out, don't you worry. But for now, (Y/N), you will be looking after her. Understood?" L asked, looking straight at you.

You shifted awkwardly underneath his gaze, but managed to say "Y-yes…"

"What should we do in the mean time?" Light asked, standing up straight.

"I am going to get some people to try and track B down. Light, would you be able to do that? And (Y/N), I hear that you are acquainted with some form of martial arts? And you can use a gun as well, yes?" L asked, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Y-yeah, I learned aikido and judo." You replied.

"That will be very useful for this assignment then. I trust you with taking B down. I would do it myself, but I haven't had as much experience as you..." L turned around.

You narrowed your eyes, wondering if he was lying at how he _"wasn't as experienced as you". _You knew full well that L was fully capable at taking B down. Or was he? You pondered that as Light and L left, leaving you with (BF/N).

"That Light guy and that L guy are both really cute…" (BF/N) said, smiling dreamily.

"Call L Ryuuzaki. It's his alias." You said, walking to the bathroom with jealousy rising like bile in you.

"I mean, I don't see how that Light guy could _possibly _be Kira! He's just so… So… What's the word?" (BF/N) followed you into the bathroom as you brushed your teeth.

"He's evil and deceitful. Don't trust him. You should see the small glances he gives to Ryuuzaki. He doesn't realise I see them, but I do. You should look out for them. They are only things like him narrowing his eyes slightly, or jutting his chin out, or even smirking just a little bit, but they all are little things showing his hate for Ryuuzaki…" You mumbled as you brushed your teeth.

"What? I didn't get any of that…" (BF/N) said sheepishly, grinning like a child.

You sighed as you spat the tooth paste out, then faced (BF/N) "Stay away from Light! That's all you have to know…"

You walked over to your room with (BF/N) following you like a lost puppy, when she asked "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You don't mind top and tailing, do you?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure. What about clothes too?" She then asked.

"I'm sure Ryuuzaki will deal with that." You then went through your draws and threw a pair of (BF/F/C)pyjamas at her, then took a pair of (F/C) pyjamas out for yourself.

You both fell asleep, not knowing that somewhere, someone was looking at you both sleep on a screen… An evil grin plastered on their face…

**I HAVE DONE THIS CHAPTERR! YAY! :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Leave a review if there is something that needs improving, favourite it if you liked it, and… Yeah :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**HAI! So… Sorry if this is late? :D I… Uh… I really have no excuse :P BUT I PROMISE NOT TO ABANDON THIS STORY AND THAT I WILL COMPLETE IT! HOPEFULLY!... Btw, they normally come in late because I'm jamming out to L and Near's theme songs… Yeah… I'm sad… :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, BUT I WISH I DID Dx**

**Enjoy mon chers ;D Onhonhon~ **

You both fell asleep, not knowing that somewhere, someone was looking at you both sleep on a screen… An evil grin plastered on their face…

~oOo~

The next day, you woke up to find a face hovering above your own.

"L!? I-I mean… Ryuuzaki!?" You shouted, moving away slightly.

"Someone has hacked into out cameras, well, your cameras. So I was just replacing them… You know, I was just watching you sleep for a moment, and your snoring is worse when you're on your back…" L said monotonically. (I KNOW! I TOOK IT FROM THE BIG BANG THEORY! I'M SORRY! DON'T SUE ME? :D )

"I don't snore?" You said, narrowing your eyes.

"I Told you so!" Your best friend sang.

"Oh shush you. Hey, what's the time?" You sat up, rubbing your eyes.

"Five in the morning, I believe." L said, looking around your room.

"Five in the morning!?" You looked at L with wide eyes.

"What?" L asked, no emotion showing in his onyx orbs.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, normal human beings don't stay up all night! And they certainly don't get up at _five in the morning_!" You yelled.

"Are you implying that I am not human?" L raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Exactly!" You said, narrowing your eyes.

"Go drink some coffee you grouch!" You best friend whined.

"You're right… I definitely can't go back to sleep now, knowing that this… alien… is watching me sleep." You got up and walked over to the kitchen area.

"You seem to sleep perfectly fine knowing that I can always see you on camera..." L followed you to the kitchen.

"Pervert…" You muttered getting out the instant coffee and putting the kettle on.

"I'm a… Pervert?" He said to himself.

You laughed slightly as he said that, but then put your concentration back to making coffee.

"Who do you think tapped into our cameras?" You then asked after making your coffee.

"I'm sure that it was B… Who else would it be?" L tapped his lip with his thumb.

"Yeah, I was thinking that it might have been B…" You replied, taking a sip of your coffee.

"But why? Does he want to watch your every move? Does he have something planned for you? So many un-answered questions…" L sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Why me though? I would have thought that he would have wanted to go after _you_…" You frowned, taking another sip from the mug you held.

L then opened your fridge and took out a slice of your strawberry shortcake, as if he owned the place… Wait… He did!

You sighed and closed your eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the bliss of no sound, until there was a muffled crashing noise.

"What was that!?" Your eyes snapped open.

L put a hand to his ear, a look of almost pain showing on his face before he said "It came from my ear piece. Something's happening downstairs in the monitor room."

You immediately put down your mug and rushed towards the elevator in your pyjamas.

"Are you really going to go downstairs dressed like that?" L raised an eyebrow.

You scowled at L "Hahah."

L walked in front of you casually and walked towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"I'm going to slide down the banister, much faster." L replied before walking out of the door.

You looked back at (BF/N) to see her fast asleep, and then followed L. You looked down the side of the stairs to see L already halfway down to the monitor room… Sliding down… Just like he said he was going to…

You sighed at his childishness, but decided to do the same. Who was it going to hurt?

You sat on the banister, your legs on the inside of the stairs, and started sliding down. It was a lot harder than it looked, but halfway down, you got the hang of it and started to pick up speed. You picked up so much speed, in fact, that you weren't able to stop yourself.

"Ryuuzaki! Watch out!" You called to him, but it was too late.

You reached the end of the banister, and flew off into L… You were both sent flying backwards.

"Oh my gosh! L! I am so sorry!" You sputtered as you sat up.

You blushed fiercely as you realised that you were straddling him, and your silk pyjama top was starting to fall down to reveal most of your assets to the detective in front of you.

L sat up and looked at your falling top, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. He then looked up at you and asked "What were you doing?"

"I was… Sliding down the banister?" You said sheepishly.

You both sat there in silence until L said with an eyebrow raised "You can get up now? Or have you lost the ability to move your legs? Or maybe my lap is just too comfortable, so you don't _want _to move." A small smirk crossed his face.

Your eyes widened and a blush spread across your face as he said that last sentence, then got up off of him and walked into the monitor room with a huff.

You looked around to see nothing too unusual, so decided to go into the room more.

"Be very cautious, (Y/N), there may or may not be a killer in here." L whispered into your ear, making you jump from the sudden proximity.

"Light? What happened in here?" You asked as soon as you saw the said man on one of the computers.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just dropped my cup of coffee, why do you ask?" Light said casually.

"Why is everyone up so friggin' early!?" You suddenly exclaimed as you walked over to the elevator, not wanting to have to go up the stairs.

"Looks like your friend (BF/N)'s up." Light said, a video of (BF/N) showing up.

"Why are you looking at her?" You asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not, the image just came up." Light said casually.

"Mmhmm… Little pervert," You said with a grin before pressing the button on the elevator "Oh, and don't even think about watching us change."

You left the two men, one of which had their mouth hanging wide open, the other with a small smirk.

"She really is something." Muttered L when the elevator doors had closed.

"What was that Ryuuzaki?" Light raised an amused eyebrow at L.

"I believe you are imagining things, Light Yagami, maybe you need a therapist, I said nothing." L then walked over to his computer.

"Whatever you say." Sang Light, a small smirk adorning his handsome face.

~oOo~

"I can't believe those… those… weirdo's! How can they get up so early!?" You groaned, falling back into your bed.

"Well, maybe they're working? I swear you work here too?" (BF/N) came out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"And since when do you get up so early?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up." (BF/N) said, going for the hair dryer.

You sighed and said "I may as well have a shower as well then…"

~oOo~

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, what are the girls up to?" Light asked L.

"Hmm? Oh, (BF/N) is drying her hair and (Y/N) is in the shower…" L said nonchalantly.

"Are you watching (Y/N) in the shower?" Light teased, an eyebrow raised.

L just looked at Light and said "That, Light Yagami, is absurd."

"Well, how would you know she is in the shower? The only way you _would _know, is that you would be looking at her." Light smirked.

L just sighed in defeat and said "I merely glanced at the monitor and saw a figure in a steamed up shower. End of discussion."

"Alright Mr World's best detective, no need to lose your cool, it's alright to look at a naked, attractive girl, we've all done it before." Light smirked. (OH LIGHT, YOU LITTLE PERVERT xD )

L frowned and ignored Light's disgusting, and disturbing, remark.

~oOo~

You and (BF/N) went down in the elevator. Whilst you were in the shower, you had had the small inkling that someone may or may not have been watching you… But it was probably just your imagination.

"So, Ryuuzaki can see every single room on that monitor? What if he watches us in the shower!?" (BF/N) worried.

"Don't worry (BF/N), I'm sure he has the decency not to do that. And he can't see us all the time. And the monitor always flicks to a different image every, what? Twenty seconds? So stop worrying… Unless Light is watching… Then be worried…" You shivered.

"Can they not see us in here?" (BF/N) asked.

"Crap… Heheh… Hi Ryuuzaki… Light… If you're watching at least…" You waved to the hidden camera.

When you got down, you saw Light glaring at you and L smirking, still looking at his screen.

"Do you think they saw?" Asked (BF/N).

"Uh huh… They can also hear us…" You said, smiling awkwardly at Light and waving.

"I'm not a pervert!" Light exclaimed, and then turned to his screen.

The two of you burst out laughing at his remark, but then walked over to the two men.

"Any chance of B's whereabouts?" You asked suddenly, hoping that they found a clue, and hoping to change the subject.

"I believe so. Look here. This is on top of the roof this morning at approximately one twenty four in the morning." L said.

"I don't see anything?" Replied (BF/N).

"I see it." You said, squinting at the dark screen.

"What am I supposed to be looking at!?" (BF/N) huffed.

"Right there, a small figure moving." You then tapped the screen as L replayed the footage.

"Oh! I see it now!" (BF/N) beamed, giggling lightly.

"Do you think that that's B?" You looked over at L.

L was looking at the screen intently, his thumb to his lip, replaying the tape over and over again.

"It is possible…" L then said after a minute.

"Just great… So he was watching us! Why would he be watching us!?" You cried out, throwing your arms in the air in frustration.

"He must have some sort of plan…" Light said, looking at his own screen.

"But what?" L furrowed his brows.

"Maybe he has some sort of plan… And it includes (Y/N)…" (BF/N) said.

Everyone then faced (BF/N), shocked at her statement.

"(BF/N), you may just be right…" L said, facing (BF/N) fully, his onyx orbs as wide as owls eyes.

**There we go! Sorry if it's a teenie weenie bit shorter than the other chapters… Anyways, please don't forget to:**

**Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't…**

**And follow if you want to see future chapters :D**

**And… Yeah :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh noes… I'm sorry that it didn't come in earlier… I've been hung up with school and crap… Stupid teachers giving out excessive homework… *grumble grumble* Right, so, let's go and see what is happening! And terribly sorreh if there are any mistakes :D**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, nor it's characters, belong to me… :'(**

"Maybe he has some sort of plan… And it includes (Y/N)…" (BF/N) said.

Everyone then faced (BF/N), shocked at her statement.

"(BF/N), you may just be right…" L said, facing (BF/N) fully, his onyx orbs as wide as owls eyes.

"Really?" (BF/N)'s eyes lit up.

"But what if it involves (BF/N)." You quirked your eyebrow.

"But what would he want with her? He obviously wants _you _for something. Now it's only a matter of keeping you safe somehow…" Light inquired.

"But we still have the problem that it's (BF/N) he is after... I think both of you should at least be with one of the task force at all times…" L mumbled.

"Bagsy Light!" (BF/N) exclaimed.

"Who bagsy's _my _Light!?" A voice shouted from the door.

"Ah, Misa, so glad you could join us." L smiled slightly.

"Oh, Light! It's so good to see you!" Misa squealed before running up and jumping on Light, literally.

"Oof! H-hey Misa…" Light said with a fake smile.

You snickered at the look on Light's face. It was a mix of pain, anger and the want to punch her in that pretty little face of hers.

"Hello Miss Amane, good to see you." L said politely.

"Hello Ryuuzaki! You don't love me still, do you?" Misa teased, winking at L.

"I am not aware that I 'loved' you in the first place, but no?" L said in his usual monotone voice.

"Aww, that's too bad, even if me and Light are soul mates, I would have made an exception for you." Misa stroked L's arm.

You stiffened as she said that, venom coming to the back of your throat. You looked over at L to see his eyes wide and his cheeks dusted with pink.

L coughed before saying "I believe that would be cheating on dear Light, I'm sure he would want you all to himself."

"Hahah, yeah, he is very selfish, but _so _good in-" She started before Light covered her mouth.

"Uh, Misa, don't you have an audition? Or some sort of rehearsal? Maybe you should go to it?" You lifted your brow.

"Hey! I think you're right! Where's Matsu? I need him to take me there!" Misa smiled.

"Misa Misa! You were running so fast that I almost lost you!" An out of breath Matsuda came barging through the door.

"Oh, that's right! I left him when we were walking to the audition and we started talking about Light and the case! I just had to see him after that!" Misa grinned, clinging onto Light's arm.

"How loving of you." You smiled, holding back a smirk.

You looked over to Light and saw him roll his eyes, and you couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" Misa tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're in such an amazing and loving relationship, that I'm almost jealous." You said swiftly, making a smooth recovery.

"Aww! It's okay (Y/N)! You'll find someone, I'm sure of it! You _are _immensely pretty!" Misa grinned.

"I'm flattered." You smiled back, a small blush dusting your cheeks.

"Anyways, I think I should go to my audition now. Bye Light! Don't miss me too much!" Misa kissed Light and walked away.

"I won't…" You heard Light say under his breath, making you snicker once again.

"You know, I have a feeling that she is the second Kira…" L suddenly muttered.

"What?" Light's head suddenly snapped up.

"Yes… It makes perfect sense… Because the second Kira has only just come up, and I have had this feeling that they had been communicating in some way, and the way you and Misa seemed to just _meet _and instantly fall in love… I mean, we don't have records of you and her together until just recently, which was also after we got the tapes…" L was looking straight into Light's eyes, clearly making him uncomfortable.

"R-Ryuuzaki, what are you talking about? That's _crazy_. I mean, can you see Misa being the second Kira?" Light asked.

"A good argument, but the second Kira is careless, as is Misa…" L started biting his thumb.

"Ryuuzaki, please, why don't you _believe _me?" A look of plead crossed Light's eyes, making it look like he generally wasn't Kira, the most deadly killer to be known.

You didn't believe Light's words though… You knew _exactly _what he was… A killer; someone who looked for power and justice; Kira…

"Trust me Light, I want to believe you too, but it seems that I cannot, please understand." L then stood up and went over to the elevator, clicking on the button and walking in.

"Well that was strange…" (BF/N) said.

It seemed that (BF/N) had kept quiet for the entire conversation.

"What's up?" You asked as the two of you walked over to the recently shut elevator doors.

"Well, I knew Light had a girlfriend, but I didn't know she was Misa Amane!" (BF/N) said exasperatedly.

"So what?" You lifted your eyebrow.

"Well, she's so gorgeous! Have you not seen her!?" (BF/N)'s eyes widened.

"Of course I have, I _was _there. Anyway, I don't think you would want to be with Light." You said as you clicked the button of the elevator.

"And why not?" (BF/N) frowned.

"Because, he may seem charismatic, logical and _so _handsome, but I think he has an evil side to him. I think he has a side that craves for justice and power." You said simply as you walked into the elevator.

(BF/N) sighed in defeat and said "I guess you're right… You always have been the smarter one…"

"And don't you forget it." You grinned.

(BF/N) smiled at you and you both into your 'home', only to see L sitting on the sofa with a piece of cake in one hand, and a fork in the other.

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?" You lifted your brow as you walked in.

"Were you not listening during our conversation? I said that you should both be with one of the task force at all times." L looked over at you, before digging back into his cake.

"Well okay…" You walked over to your bedroom.

You looked behind you to see L and (BF/N) following.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki?" You asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes?" L said as he took another mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"Why are you following us? You don't have to… Sleep with us… Do you?" You questioned.

"I would see that as the right way to go. Why do you ask?" L sat down on your bed.

"Where would you sleep?"

"Sofa." He looked up at you.

"What about your work? How would you deal with that? The monitoring?"

"I would bring a few laptops up here."

"Holy crap, you already know exactly what you're gunna do!" (BF/N) laughed.

"Well, some do call me incredibly smart." L mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"And arrogant…" You scoffed.

"Everybody has a bit of arrogance in them, including you, my friend." L smirked slightly.

"He's cocky too." You smirked back, walking into the bathroom to wash up for bed.

By the time you got out, L was asleep on the sofa and (BF/N) was watching him.

"Isn't that classed as creepy?" You quirked your eyebrow as you came out in a red towel, drying your hair with a similar looking one.

"He just looks so sweet, I couldn't help it." (BF/N) smiled, tilting her head as she looked at L.

"I guess so…" You walked over to where (BF/N) was sitting and looked at L.

L _did _look sweet, and innocent, a bit like a child. As you looked a little closer at him, you could see a completely different expression to what you normally saw; L was smiling. It was very rare, and you had only seen it once, but it was so cute and pure. His expression made you smile, tugging at your heart and making it well up.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about…" You muttered, making (BF/N)'s head snap towards you.

"What?" Her eyebrows lifted to what seemed the back of her head.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." You lied coolly.

"… Alright…" She frowned before standing up "I'm gunna go get ready for bed."

"Okay." You said, looking at L as she walked out.

~oOo~

The next day you walked into the living room to find no sight of L, instead, it was Aizawa.

"Oh, hey Aizawa." You smiled at him.

"Hey there." He looked at you and smiled slightly.

"Where's L?" You asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

"He went back downstairs, and then asked me to come up and look after you guys today." He said simply, flicking through different TV channels.

"Oh, okay." You took a mouth full of your cereal.

Soon, you had gotten changed and went downstairs. You wanted to see L, and didn't even know why.

"Morning L." You said as you walked over to the said man, perched on his chair in front of the many monitors.

"Good morning (Y/N)." L said, glancing back to look at you.

"I see you fell asleep on the sofa yesterday." You teased, smirking.

"I see you thought I was cute." You could see the smirk from the corner of L's face.

"W-what? How did you know?" You asked, face going red in embarrassment.

"You thought I took out all cameras and wire taps from your room, but you would be mistaken. You see, (Y/N), I put some in secretly to keep an eye on you, and I just finished watching the tape." L then turned around in his chair to look straight at you.

"Sneaky bastard…" You folded your arms and pouted slightly.

"Well, some do call me the world's greatest detective." He said, practically repeating what he had said yesterday, but changing a few words.

"Hey, have you gotten any further with this B case?" You asked, changing the subject.

"I have people searching for him all over the city and on the outskirts as well," L turned his chair back around to face the screen again, getting up a map of the city "They are located here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here and here."

"Wow, that's… that's a lot of places…" You nodded but then frowned "But who says that he's going to just be waltzing around the place? And what if he's in this super-secret hiding place as well? Or what if he's right under our noses, but we just can't see him?"

"We have taken all of these factors into account, that's why we have sent out secret investigations that are not shown on a system that B can just simply hack into. I believe he should be found in the next week to the next month."

"You clever bastard." You smirked.

"I have been told." L looked back at you, smirking as well.

"Hey, did you tell (Y/N) the plan?" Light asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Of course." L's smirk fell, his face going back to the same expression as always.

"Hey, I was wondering, what if we set B some bait?" Light suddenly asked.

"We are not using (Y/N) as bait, it's far too dangerous." L frowned.

Your stomach fluttered at the feeling of L being worried for you.

"No, we could use a criminal that is to be sentenced to death and that looks exactly like (Y/N) as bait." Light inquired.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Your brows lifted in surprise.

"Yes, we could do just that… And I know the person to do it…" L mumbled.

~oOo~

Later that day, the criminal that was to be bait for B arrived.

You walked over to where she was being kept in handcuffs and held by two police men.

"Wow… She looks just like me… Except her nose is different…" Your mouth widened into a small o shape.

"So, how are we going to get B to appear and try to take (Y/N)'s look alike?" Matsuda asked.

"She's going to be walking around the city, fairly late at night, with up to a hundred men on patrol in the streets, up on buildings and looking through windows, so we know when he appears, and if this lookalike tries to make a run for it. Anyway, I'm sure Kira will get her in due time, if she does try to get away." L said, a small smirk of triumph from the brilliant plan he had made up forming on his face.

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed it :D I tried to make it slightly longer than usual… I think that failed… Oh well :D Now remember, don't forget to:**

**Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't…**

**And follow if you want to see future chapters :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mi amigos! And I am SO sorry for this being late… I was VERY busy with *cough* ****reading fanfics**** my school work :D I Hope you enjoyed le last chapter! NOW! Let us go forth unto what**** is occurring at this moment in time! By the way, there's a little bit of swearing in this one :P More than I normally put :P Just a small warning :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note unfortunately :P**

"She's going to be walking around the city, fairly late at night, with up to a hundred men on patrol in the streets, up on buildings and looking through windows, so we know when he appears, and if this lookalike tries to make a run for it. Anyway, I'm sure Kira will get her in due time, if she does try to get away." L said, a small smirk of triumph from the brilliant plan he had made up forming on his face.

The woman that had been brought in scoffed, looking to the side.

"What's your name?" You asked.

The woman looked over to you, her face neutral, but didn't reply.

You frowned at her lack of response but decided to drop the subject of her name, until L spoke up "Her name is Amelia."

"That's a nice name." You smiled, until she spat in your direction "well that was rude…"

"Hey! Don't you spit at her!" (BF/N) growled, scowling.

"What you gunna do about it!?" Spat the criminal.

Okay… Maybe you shouldn't be so nice…

"Why you…" (BF/N) narrowed her eyes.

"Bite me." She smirked.

"Maybe I will!" Barked (BF/N), starting to move towards the criminal, before you grabbed her arm.

"(BF/N), I suggest you keep away from her. She can be quite dangerous." L said, his face neutral as always.

(BF/N) just scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So then, Ryuuzaki, when will your plan start?" Light asked.

"Tonight at eight o'clock. Amelia will go out and act as though she is searching for a friend that has gone missing. There is no guarantee that B will appear, but if and when he does, we must act fast. (Y/N), (BF/N), you will be with me and Light in the van waiting outside along with several security, following Amelia from a safe distance." L exclaimed, looking at every one in the room.

When L's gaze rested on you, you swore your heart started doing flips.

"Who says I'm gunna do it?" Amelia spat.

"You will do it." L said simply, not looking at her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Amelia laughed.

"Yes, but you're afraid of Kira, yes?" L then looked at her, and her eyes widened a centimetre, before going back to normal "That's what I thought. We don't know, but I have a sneaky suspicion that Kira will kill you tonight, and if he does, I will be more certain that Kira is Light."

"What!?" Light exclaimed, furious.

"That's right, Light. I still believe you are Kira, and if Amelia gets killed tonight, I will be more certain that Kira is you." L looked at Light, his eyes studying him.

You smirked. You knew what L was doing. By saying that, Light will be forced to not kill Amelia, making it more obvious that Light is Kira.

'_Genius.' _You thought, the smirk still plastered on your face.

"But what if Amelia doesn't get killed tonight?" Light lifted an eyebrow.

"Then I will still think Kira is you."

'_Damn…' _The smirk left your face.

"That scrawny shit can't be Kira, he looks too fuckin' well kept." Amelia spat.

"Yeah, he does. But Kira is smart and so is Light. You know what? It's too complicated to just explain in a few words." You sighed, scratching the back of your neck.

"Hey, will I finally be able to fuckin' shower now?" Amelia then asked, her eyes lighting up slightly "Cuz I smell like shit."

"Of course. Can you escort her up to the second floor? There will be clean clothes in the closet as well." L said to the guards.

~oOo~

When it was time to go, you, (BF/N), Light and L went into a black van with several security guards. You watched as Amelia walked out the building and down the road, the van following behind by at least fifty meters.

"So what now?" You ask.

"We wait for B to show his ugly face." Light smirked.

"That might take all night." You moaned.

"Yes, and I cannot guarantee that B will show tonight." L joined the conversation.

"(BF/N)! What do you think you are doing?" You scolded the figure huddled in the corner that was trying to sleep.

"… Resting my eyes…?" (BF/N) lifted her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh no you don't!" You laughed.

"Okay…"

"Hey, where'd she go?" You looked out the tinted window, not being able to see Amelia any more.

"Section B12, move in." L said into a radio.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of helicopters appeared, along with a number of police cars and men running on the road. You squinted into the dark, seeing two figures moving down an alley way.

"Let me out!" You shouted.

When no one replied, you opened the van door and started running in the direction of where you thought they were, getting your gun out and loading it.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Light shout.

You didn't turn back, just kept running. You could hear a large number of feet behind you and smirked. You would catch B, you knew you would.

You came to the end of the alley way on a road when you heard a scream.

"Amelia!" You shouted, running in the direction of the scream.

"Help!" You could hear her shouting, murderous screams echoing around you.

You came to the end of a road where Amelia was, on fire.

"Amelia! Oh my God!" Your eyes widened as you saw her, rolling around on the floor and screaming in pain.

You took off your coat and covered her with it, attempting at putting out the flames.

"Why the fuck are you helping me! I'm supposed to die anyway, aren't I!?" Amelia screamed.

"Your screams are hurting my ears!" You screamed back, putting out the last flame.

"Son of a bitch… Now I know why you wanna fuckin' kill that bastard…" Amelia frowned, her face twisted with pain from her burns.

Your eyes widened as you heard a sadistic laugh behind you.

"I didn't think that that was you, (Y/N)." You turned around to see B with a grin wider than the Cheshire cats.

"Son of a bitch." You scowled at B, standing up and pointing your gun at him.

"How polite you are." B said sarcastically, grin turning into a wide smirk.

"What do you want with me!?" You shouted, tears coming to your eyes and your heart pounding in your ears.

B opened his mouth to speak, when he fell to the ground.

"What!? No! He was going to say what he wanted with me! You son of a bitch, Light!" You screamed in anger, throwing your gun to the floor.

"How was I supposed to know!?" Light shouted back, scowling.

"Thank you for your part, Amelia." L said politely before the said girl was dragged off into a van and driven away.

"He was going to say…" You whispered, anger still seething through you.

"I thought he was going to kill you!" Light protested.

You walked up to him and slapped him across the face, before walking back down the alley way from where you came from.

"(Y/N)!" Called (BF/N) from the van that was still on the street "What's wrong?"

"Fucking Light Yagami." You said simply, the scowl still plastered on your face as you walked into the van.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Light killed B before he could tell me what the fuck he wanted with me!" You said through gritted teeth.

By the time Light and L got to the van, you had calmed down enough that you could be somewhat near Light.

When you got back, Matsuda was there.

"Well that was quick!" He smiled.

"Yes, it was, but the fact of what he wanted will now be a mystery, thanks to Mr Yagami." L said, annoyance in his voice.

"Hey! I thought he was going to kill (Y/N)! I wasn't going to just stand there!" Light defended himself, his voice rising.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" You countered, scowling at the man.

"Why can't you just say thank you?" Light yelled.

"Because I wanted to know what the fuck he wanted!" You yelled back, hands balling up into fists.

"Enough you two!" (BF/N) shouted, looking at the both of you.

You and Light the stopped, looking at anything but each other.

"With B out of the way, we can now put in the time for the Kira case." L said, his thumb to his lips as always.

"That's at least _one _good thing…" You scoffed, putting your face in your hands.

"Stop being such a baby…" Light rolled his eyes.

"Only when we finish this case and find Kira, who is you." You spat, still scowling at the floor.

"I'm not Kira." Light sang.

"And I'm the pope." You scoffed.

Light just sighed, and from then on the journey home was silent.

~oOo~

That night you lay in your bed, staring up at the ceiling.

What is it that B wanted? What did he want to achieve? Why you? So many unanswered questions and, no thanks to Light Yagami.

You couldn't get to sleep, so you decided to go and see what L was up to. You looked over to the sofa to see Aizawa asleep.

'_That's odd…'_ You thought to yourself _'I thought L was here when it's night…'_

You went to the elevator and pressed the button. When it came up, there was somebody already in it.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! I'm going to end it there and make you try and guess who it is that is already in the elevator! **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! :D Now remember, don't forget to:**

**Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't… *Grumble grumble***

**And follow if you want to see future chapters :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Dx I know it's been ages D:**

**I'll try to update more, but school keeps getting in the way with homework and crap and blah!**

**Anyways, Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note and/or its characters **

**Warning: Some sexual themes here… not too much though :D**

You went to the elevator and pressed the button. When it came up, there was somebody already in it.

"Light?" You frowned up at him, his figure looming over you.

"(Y/N), I didn't think you would be up…" He frowned, half of his face in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, taking a step back.

At that, Light's lips curled into a small smirk, stalking towards you like a predator would with its prey "Wouldn't you love to know."

"I'm not so sure now…" You looked at him warily, getting closer to Aizawa.

"Get in the elevator." He commanded suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said exasperatedly.

"And if I don't?" You lifted a brow, knowing full well that Light was much stronger than you.

Light scowled and grabbed your arm, shoving you into the elevator and following behind.

"What about Ryuuzaki? He's going to see if you do anything to me." You said in a panicked fashion as Light shoved you up against a wall, struggling to get away.

"Oh, I don't think he will." He smirked as he lowered his head to your neck, nipping at it lightly.

You shoved him away, before slapping him across the face "What did you do to him!"

Light growled slightly, pressing random buttons on the elevator, then going up to you and grabbing your wrists, pulling you towards him.

You squeaked slightly with wide eyes as Light pressed you to him, lowering a hand to your behind and squeezing.

"Let go of me you freak!" You yelled, trying to pull away.

Light's smirk came back to his face again at your struggling, before pressing you back to the elevator wall and moving his hands to your wrists again, bringing them above your head.

You grunted as your back hit the wall, Light putting his lip to your jawline and licking lightly "Get off me!"

Light chuckled, lifting his head up to look at you, his voice low and sultry "But what if I don't want to?"

You groaned at his attractiveness, looking to the side and scowling so you didn't have to look into his deep brown eyes.

Light's smirk grew slightly more sadistic as he grabbed your face with his hand and forced you to look at him, before harshly pressing his lips to yours.

You yelled out, biting his lip as hard as you could. Light pulled away quickly, scowling at you and putting a hand to his lips. You saw this as a chance and punched him in the face, before lifting your knee up to his groin quickly, then striking him once more.

Light fell to the ground with a yell, groaning as he held himself, in obvious pain.

"That's what you get, Kira!" You spat, kicking him in the face.

Light smirked up at you with a pained expression "How're you gunna prove it?"

"I just know it." You sneered, this time kicking him in the stomach.

"I could say that you're Kira…" He groaned "And that I found out you were Kira and confronted you, before you beat me up, trying to keep your identity hidden."

You laughed sharply and bitterly, putting your hands on your hips "Like anyone's going to believe that piece of bull-crap."

Before you knew it, the elevator door opened and you slipped out, before it shut again, taking Light to another random floor.

You slumped against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief as adrenaline rushed through you, putting a hand up to your neck that Light had marked.

You grumbled to yourself, going to the stairs to go down to the monitor room to see L.

When you got there, you could see L asleep in his sitting up position, the monitors showing different rooms, such as yours with (BF/N)… and you… asleep…

Your eyes widened at the realization of what Light had done. He had put some sort of tape in the monitor that would keep running over and over again.

The evil genius… your eyes narrowed as you walked over to L, poking him on the shoulder lightly.

His eyes fluttered slightly, before opening and looking up at you "Ah, (Y/N), what're you doing up this late? Or early should I say, seeing as it's around… three in the morning."

You bit your lip as it started to quiver. No. You wouldn't cry… it was only a little thing that most likely wouldn't happen again… and you definitely couldn't cry in front of L…

"What's wrong?" He asked, his facial expression not changing.

'_Damn him and his deduction skills…_' You thought bitterly as a tear slipped, wiping it away quickly and sitting in the chair next to him "Light…"

"What about Light?" He then frowned slightly, but still not showing any emotion.

"He…" You sighed, not being able to find the right words "Assaulted me."

"… He what?" His frown deepened, a flicker of something flashing in his eyes.

"I was… coming down to see what you were up to because I couldn't get to sleep… and Light was already in the elevator, and he assaulted me." You said simply, scowling with bitterness.

"I see…" His facial expression went back to normal, looking back to the monitor, before his eyes narrowed at it "Why does it show you in your room… when you're here…?"

"It was probably Light." You sighed, resting your head on one of your hands against the arm rest.

L put his thumb to his mouth and frowned "I don't think it was…"

"What are you talking about? Of course it was!" Your eyes widened in disbelief.

"No… it was someone else… Light hasn't been down here…" Concern flickered in his eyes as one of the monitors showed Light stumbling into his room.

"Replay the feed and you'll see him coming down here! I know it!" Your voice rose slightly.

L did exactly that, showing Light in his room sleeping, before he got up and walked to the elevator, getting in, and then coming back fifteen minutes later… not going into the monitor room once…

"So… who was it?" You felt panic start to course through you.

"I don't know… I have my suspicions but… it can't be… can it?" L started muttering to himself, biting his thumb nail now as the gears in his mind moved, trying to find an answer.

"It couldn't have been B… could it? We saw him die!" You stood up, putting your hands on your head and looking at the monitors with wide eyes.

"Unless…" L frowned, turning around to face you, but not looking at you "It wasn't really B that we killed…"

"But it had to be!" You started pulling at your hair. You could _not _deal with Light and B at the same time…

"What if he did the same thing that we did… but instead of just choosing someone that looked like him slightly… he manufactured his face onto someone else's scientifically…" The gears in his brain started turning more, getting closer to an answer.

"You mean… like plastic surgery?" You bit your lip, looking at L.

His eyes flickered up to yours "Precisely."

"Brilliant." You moaned, wrapping your arms around yourself.

L stood up and put his hands on your shoulders, looking at you with wide eyes "We're going to figure this out, (Y/N). I promise." He whispered, looking sincere.

You nodded timidly, a blush coming to your face "O-okay…"

"Now go back to bed. I'll get rid of the tape and install more cameras in your room." L sat back down in his seat, getting to work.

"Night…" You mumbled, walking to the stairs this time, not caring how many there were.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)." L replied, eyes now fixed on his monitor.

**And there we have it! I know that it's shorter than the others… please don't shoot meh! D:**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! :D Now remember, don't forget to:**

**Review to tell me if you liked it or not, and to tell me what needs improving,**

**Favourite if you liked it :D Or don't if you didn't… *Grumble grumble***

**And follow if you want to see future chapters :D**


End file.
